DisneyJungleAdventure
DisneyJungleAdventure is a theme park located on an island off the coast of Ri De Janiro. Rides *'Mickey's Water Safari - '''In this amazing adventure, you explore the Amazon Rainforest seeing many different types of animals. You may be lucky enough to see a tiger! *'The Hippo Bouncing Fun - There is a giant bouncehouse that you can bounce on... a giant hippo! *'''Tarzan Rainforest Roller Coaster *'River Rapids Fun - '''When you ride this raft ride, you'll get soaked! Go through perilous rapids, dangerous waterfalls, and fast streams! *'River Splash - In this kid splash park, kids can splash next to water squirters that look like pink dolphins, and have a great time. *'The Canopy-Coaster - '''Ride this amazing, fast, thrilling coaster with loops, interversions, and corkscrews! All above the treestops! *'Parachuting Adventure - 'You can parachute off a helicopter right into a shallow pond, falling 150 miles above ground! *'The Safari Cars - In this simulator, ride in a safari cart through the jungle with Phineas and Ferb as your guides. Go through the huge jungle and watch out for wild animals! Even go to the top of Mount Kiliminjaro, just don't fall! *'Expedition Kilimanjaro' - Go through they mystic mountains of Mount Kiliminjaro, and watch out of the evil creature... of the Nandi Bear! *'The Giraffe Adventure - '''Go through the Giraffe Emporium while riding a real giraffe! *'Elephant Expedition - Ride an audio-animatronic elephant through Elephant-Dimension!!!!!!! *'''The Tree of Life Carousel *'Animal Adventure - '''Walk through this large animal preserve where you can watch animals such as elephants or ostriches from a safe distance. *'Flights in Nature - At this exhibit, you can see all kinds of birds around you. You can even go up-close and personal with some of them! *'Undersea Safari - '''Here, you can look under the sea at some pretty cool fish! From pink dolphins to fish, this is an amazing place to see! *'Jungle Preserve Home Base - 'On this ride, you can ride up on a lift to the top of the park, and see a grand view of the jungle and the mountain. You can also get some cool souveniers up there and take amazing pictures. *'Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Jungle Safari - ' Join your favorite meerkat-and-warthog duo on this amazing adventure as you explore the jungle seeing different kinds of animals. But watch out for the hyenas! Lands *'Amazon River - 'In this area, you are guaranteed to get wet! Rather you are riding a water ride or splashing in a mini-water park, you will have a great time alongside the Amazon River. The rides here are River Splash, Mickey's Water Safari, River Rapids Fun, Hippo Bouncing Fun, and River Splash. *'Jungle Safari - 'In this area, you will have lots of fun with animals! On your way to the rides, you can see some cool animals like parrots. You will find some decent thrills here! The rides here are Elephant Expedition, The Giraffe Adventure, Expidition Kiliminjaro, The Canopy Coaster, Parachuting Adventure and the Safari Cars! *'The Wild - ' Over here, you can look through a huge reserve and look at some pretty cool exhibits. You will probably see some animals you've never ever seen! The rides here are Flights in Nature, Animal Adventure, and Undersea Safari. *'Welcome to the Jungle - Here, you can enter the park. There is many restaurants and some souvenier shops. You can go to guest relations here, too. The only ride here is Jungle Preserve Home Base Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon Category:Pages by Mochlum